1. Related Applications
There are no applications related hereto heretofore filed in this or any foreign country.
2. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to containers for selective dispersement of two fluids, and more particularly to such a container that has a cover carrying lever operated valves to selectively disperse fluids from two separate compartments through a common spout.